


If I Could Visit Anywhere...

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Get-To-Know-Banchina [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: After Usopp joined the strawhats, Banchina Lives, Banchina is in Fuschia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Sentence starter "If I could visit anywhere..." prompt.





	If I Could Visit Anywhere...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Negative Personality](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Negative+Personality), [Chandlure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/gifts).



> So, yeah, this is another Banchina POV one-shot...

If I could visit anywhere, I would go to the New World.

I have always loved adventures and the thrill of the unknown. Unfortunately, I was born with a weak body. A body that could never allow me to ride the waves the way I've always wanted. My trip to Fuschia has been the first in a long time. Since I first moved to Syrup, I've remained in there, doing trips with Usopp to the neighboring towns on weekends or visiting the beach in the early mornings to enjoy the fresh air and the salty scent of the sea.

When Yasopp left, I wanted to go with him badly. But, I knew back then (as I know now) that I would only burden him (them). So, I have entertained myself with Ma-chan's books and the little innocent pranks I would pull on the mayor every now and then. I might be thirty-five, but I'll always be a prankster at heart. The same prankster that I've been for the last seventeen years of my marriage, the same prankster that I was born into thirty-five years ago.

It's not like I delibrately try to annoy people. But, I feel restless when people aren't laughing or enjoying themselves, when life is so static and no movement could be detected. And maybe, it's because whenever I feel lonely, that little girl in me makes herself known. 

But, these things couldn't be helped since I've always been spoiled. Not in my first years, mind you; but since I entered my husband's life (yeah, in that order, not the other way around.), I've become his (their) little princess. He was my friend, my brother, my father and my lover. He was simply, my world. He treated me at twenty the same way he did when I was ten (minus the fact that there was no romantic feelings or a two-year old toddler tucked in my arms, at that age).

So, yeah. I really want to visit the New World and see with my own eyes the magnificent life people led there.

 

And maybe, just maybe, I could meet my two most precious people...

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Kudos and comments are appppreciated!  
> Oh! I intend to make a parallel series to this one named "Ask-Yasopp", so if you could do me a favor? Please, drop a question (any question no matter how silly, complicated, cliché...)for Yasopp in the comment section. Each One-shot will be gifted to the one who asked the question Yasopp is answering. So it's basically a Yasopp-POV thingy ;)


End file.
